8 Colors Why I Love You
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: Short dabbles about Fairy Tail ships and colors. Ch 1: Blue (Gruvia), Ch 2: Red (Jerza), Ch 3: Pink (NaLu), Ch 4: Black (GaLe), Ch 5: White (Miraxus), Ch 6: Brown (ElfEver), Ch 7: Green (AlBis), Ch 8: Yellow (Stingyu) (SPOILERS from Alvarez Arc) (SNEAK PEEK of Unforgivable-Chapter 13 in the end)
1. Blue

**Hey, everyone. I know, I know. Here I come with yet another story when I haven't finished Never Simple or updated Unforgivable.**

 **I am so sorry about that, but the thing is, inspiration doesn't come anytime I want.**

 **I spent most of Friday and Saturday sitting in front of the computer and trying to come up with the next chapter of Unforgivable; but nothing. All I could write was one short scene before drawing a blank.**

 **Then on Sunday I visited a palace in the town I'm currently, staying, Brighton, and suddenly inspiration hit me. And t** **hat is how this short series started.**

 **It will focus on many Fairy Tail shippings and colors related to them. I'll warn you in advance that this will contain SPOILERS for those who haven't read/don't know what happens in the ALVAREZ ARC since I used it to show the development of the couples. **

**Hopefully the chapters will be as short as I planned. This one is the longest since it's about my favorite ship, Gruvia. (I can't write Gruvia and not go into detail, it's impossible!)**

 **Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Blue_**

She was blue like the sky she had never seen until she met him or the beautiful hydrangeas that grew around the guild; something else she hadn't known before.

Before he met her, he wouldn't have cared about which color these flowers came in, but she changed everything.

Try as he might, he couldn't forget her. Couldn't resist, couldn't fight her.

Gray had spent months pretending to be unaffected by her presence, but it had backfired. Ignoring her had only served to increase his interest and he hated that. Hated the effect she had on him, even if unintentionally.

After she became a part of his life he started seeing the colors he had never payed attention to before. Blue was one of them. Bright blue; the color of her hair. Dark blue; her clothes. Midnight blue; those huge eyes that seemed unable to divert from him.

After a while, he realized that his own eyes couldn't seem to stop looking at her.

It was annoying, irritating and terrifying. He feared the colors because they reminded him of a simpler time; a happier time.

They reminded him of his parents…and Ur. Things he had tried his best to forget, or at least pretend they had never existed.

Juvia made that impossible; for every time he stared into those big blue eyes he would be reminded of Ur's brown ones for some reason. Her smile reminded him of his master as well and even her hair brought up memories of the scarf him and Lyon had been given to warm them up.

It took a good while for Gray to accept these changes she had brought into his life and realize that he actually liked the bright colors she had introduced.

The first time he ever thought about that was during the Grand Magic Games when Erza told him something that truly changed his view of Juvia and their relationship. _You should figure out how you feel before it's too late._

At first he hadn't understood exactly what she had meant by "too late". However, upon reflecting about the recent changes caused by Lyon's interest in her, Gray realized that the possibility of losing Juvia to his somewhat rival could become a reality.

That had terrified him even more, but he hadn't talked to her, unsure what to say. Back then he hadn't been sure of exactly how he felt, so he kept quiet.

Thankfully, Lyon didn't win her heart, so Gray stopped worrying and things resumed the way they used to be.

Until the war against Tartarus began.

That's when things got really complicated because of Silver and the fact that Juvia technically killed him. Even after he forgave her for that, knowing his father had wanted it, their relationship was damaged.

Living together proved that. She became more distant over the six months that followed the war and stopped being as affectionate and irritatingly clingy as before.

When he had left her to go to Avatar, the absence of the familiar shades of blue hurt him more than he'd have expected. It was silly how something so simple could have such an effect on him.

He remembered searching for it in the dark guild's headquarters and analyzing every wall and curtain in hope one of them would be blue. Or scanning the forest that surrounded it for the familiar hydrangeas that overwhelmed Magnolia.

When they were reunited months later, he was more relieved than she would ever know. Scared too, for he was unsure whether she would forgive him for what he had done.

As it turned out, he had nothing to worry about. Juvia was still Juvia and quickly forgave him because she loved him.

He was sure of it then. However, whether he returned those feelings or not remained unclear since it wasn't as if he had had much time to reflect upon it while on the mission.

Still, Juvia deserved an answer and he was finally ready to give it.

So he promised to do so once the war was over. Seeing the way her eyes lit up and a surprised smile took over her face made him wonder if there even was a question.

That was proven true when the worst happened and he was forced to fight her. With every blow delivered as his mind became clouded, the truth somehow became clear. The reason he didn't want to hurt her wasn't because she was his friend, but because he loved her.

He was finally certain, but before he could get his thoughts together and actually tell her, she was gone.

For a few moments, the world went back to colorless as he cradled her lifeless body in his arms.

Gray remembered hoping, pleading, begging for her to come back.

It was the first time in years that he actually wanted to see the colors. As much as it hurt to be reminded of all he had lost, he kept hoping that familiar shade of blue would return.

By some miracle, his wish was granted and Juvia did come back. Despite the bruises covering her body when they met again, she was glowing. Or maybe he was imagining things, but Gray didn't care.

As her arms tightly encircled him while she sobbed, his unfocused eyes stared at the sky and a smile settled on his face.

He could rest now, for everything would be okay. She had come back to him and so had the color blue.

* * *

 **What do you think? Was my analysis the same as your opinions?**

 **Next chapter will focus on Jerza. Be prepared for even more (probably cliche) angst!**

 **Again, I'm so sorry about the delay for Unforgivable. Here's a sneak peek of what I have for chapter 12: (Hopefully I'll finish it by next week at most.)**

"You need to stop this, Doranbolt!" Lahar scolded his friend, shaking his head.

"But we're so close. We can catch him; I'm sure of it." Doranbolt replied while rummaging through some papers in his messy desk.

"I already told you that won't happen." The former disagreed. "Even if that man is Jellal, there is no way we could bring him in."

"So you'd rather allow Fairy Tail to keep covering up for an escaped convict?" Lahar sighed.

"There is nothing we can do. Makarov has already made clear that he's to be called Mystogan, and two of the Wizard Saints have validated his word." He explained, to which his friend frowned.

"Two of them?" He nodded. "Yes. Warrod Sequen, the 4th prince of Ishgal, has joined Jura in supporting Makarov."

Dorenbolt shook his head, disbelief clear on his face. "I can't believe they're actually protecting Jellal. Why would they do that?"

"I'd like to find that out as well, but for now all we can do is follow our orders." Lahar replied, giving him a sympathetic look.

"And what about Juliet Fernandes? Can't we interview her like I planned on the night of the party?" Both winced at the memory of the Grand Ball, when Dorenbolt was found unconscious on the ground after being hit by Erza Scarlet. With no proof to corroborate his story, they had decided to pretend as if it'd never happened.

"I don't know." For a moment, Lahar was silent, pensive. "I suppose we could, but I'll need to ask the Council."

"She may be our only chance at uncovering Jellal." The former reminded.

"I'll see what I can do." His friend nodded. "In the meantime, you should get some rest. You've been working on this case for weeks. It's time to take a break."

Dorenbolt gave a defeated sigh. "Thanks. I'll go back home." After standing up and shaking his friend's hand, he walked out of the door, leaving behind a chaotic desk.

This caused Lahar to sigh once again before he began gathering the papers to organize them. As he came across a picture of 5-years-old Juliet Fernandes, he couldn't help but wonder if Fairy Tail's own water mage could truly be the missing girl.


	2. Red

**Hey, everyone.**

 **Here we go with chapter two of this new series.**

 **I'm glad to see some of you are enjoying it.** **I thought the idea was sweet and a great way for me to honor all of my OTPs.**

 **This one is Jerza and, honestly, I have no idea how to write them without making it angsty. It's just impossible!**

 **To the shoutouts:**

 **Guest : I had to translate this one since my knowledge of French is pretty limited. Here we go with Jellal and Erza, as promised. **

**Star197 : I'm so glad. I feel that way too; their romance always felt "meant to be". **

**MasterGildarts : I'm so glad you're liking this. I loved adding the small things part, with Gray searching for blue anywhere. It just made sense to me and I don't know why I've never used that before.**

 **Happy reading, everyone!**

* * *

 ** _Red_**

It was the color of her hair.

Jellal had always thought about it because it was such a remarkable part of her. Easy to remember, hard to let go.

He had tried to forget her during those seven years and it proved to be impossible. The scarlet of her hair would follow him everywhere and it drove him mad.

He couldn't unsee it, couldn't forget why the color had been so important to him. Even just looking at a rose or Meredy's crimson eyes would remind him of her. Erza Scarlet.

She was red like the blood that he hoped would never stain her clothes again. Like the strawberries she was obsessed with or the mark of the guild she loved.

Jellal liked to think that she loved him as well. Even after everything he had done, his stubborn heart couldn't let go of her and thus he hoped she'd think of him as often as he thought of her.

Their reunion after 7 years thinking she was dead brought back memories and colors so intense, they overwhelmed him. Seeing her scarlet hair once again was too much and it killed him to know that he couldn't be with her.

For even if his heart desired nothing more than to be hers, he couldn't. He was damaged, broken and stained by darkness.

The weight of their past and everything he had done to her, reminded him why he didn't deserve her. Didn't deserve her affections or her light.

So Jellal let her go, even after she confirmed that she still loved him. After the world became bright and colorful- unlike the eternal gray and painful red that had haunted him over those seven years.

Although, it didn't hurt anymore to see it. With her alive and well; red became once again nothing more than a beautiful color that he couldn't help but to associate with her.

Time passed and, slowly, Jellal began to forgive himself.

Not completely, because his sins could never be entirely forgiven, but Erza helped him realize that he didn't need to be constantly haunted by the darkness.

She showed him all the good he could do and he tried his best to become better. For her. Even if he might never deserve her, knowing she was pleased with his actions was enough.

Came the Grand Magic Games and he was faced with the past again. For a few moments, red became blood and terror as he was reminded of Simon's death.

Then it went back to being love and passion as the danger passed and, this time, he managed to protect her. She would never know how relieved he felt after it was over or how desperately he had wanted to kiss her then.

He was able to contain himself, though, and that was for the best. Giving in then would've only weakened his resolve and he needed to keep focused.

A year passed and things were relatively well for a while. The world was calm and peaceful after the war against Tartarus and, though he didn't see her over that time, he was okay.

Until everything fell apart once again with the invasion of Fiore.

He got the chance to fight by her side and protect her once again, but it didn't work so well. After being haunted yet again by his past, he almost got himself killed, as he tried to save Kagura.

She had been just another victim of his evil ways who rightfully sought revenge. In all honesty, Jellal would've given her that chance if it hadn't been for Erza.

The thought of dying and leaving her behind was almost as terrible as imagining her own death. He knew it would hurt her and that was the last thing he wanted.

After one more terrifying moment of thinking she was gone, he let his darkness take over only so that he could save her.

It worked and he was later rewarded with beautiful brown eyes and a small smile once she spotted him by her bedside.

No one witnessed the conversation that followed or the desperate kiss they shared; both relieved to know the other was alive.

Their love was true and passionate, yet so complicated. Sometimes he wondered if they'd ever find a way to be together without the weight of the past haunting them.

The answer never came, but as time passed, hope continued to blossom inside Jellal's heart.

Every time he saw the familiar scarlet hair of the woman he loved, he'd be reminded of all the reasons there was to live for and it was enough.

* * *

 **So, thoughts? Do you agree with my analysis of Jellal and Erza?**

 **Next chapter will be NaLu's turn. Think we can try 4 reviews by Tuesday?**


	3. Pink

**Good afternoon, people.**

 **Sorry** **this is a little late; I was unable to post it yesterday.**

 **Before we begin, let me reply to your comments:**

 **Yaboimydude : I am very glad to know you're enjoying these so far. There are still many more couples to go. I tried to do exactly what you said; happy to see it worked. **

**MasterGildarts : I feel like when it comes to Jellal and Erza, it is enough. Just hoping for the future is what gives them hope and keeps them going. ****Hopefully they will truly kiss in canon someday. Fingers crossed!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy the NaLu, I went a little crazy here.**

 **I12Bfree : Thank you. If you're looking for more Gruvia, just rad any of my stories. They're all focused mostly on them. **

**Nb4Mf : I have no idea what that is, but thanks I guess? **

**Now without further adue, here we go with some NaLu.  
**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Pink**

Most people associate it with something girly. Pink dresses, coats, curtains, walls, roses. Lucy had been one of them throughout most of her life as she watched her mother always choose to wear such color while her father seemed to hate it.

It was a knowledge engraved in her mind, which was turned upside down once she met him.

Upon first hearing of the famous Salamander, she had imagined someone completely different. Definitely not the childish, eternally hungry and pink haired idiot who had saved her life on their very first encounter.

Perhaps salmon would be a better definition of his hair color, but she preferred pink. It was unusual and unique, just as Natsu was.

Unlike the boys she had been used to, he wasn't well mannered, overly polite and gentlemanly. Quite the contrary, in fact.

It seemed as if he had been raised by someone completely oblivious to the functioning of human societies and, as she quickly learned, that was true.

Much to her own surprise, Lucy liked that. She somehow found his immatureness endearing and his thoughtlessness refreshing.

He taught her that it was okay not to think about the consequences sometimes and just allow yourself to enjoy life's precious moments without worrying. He was the first person to ever portray carelessness as something positive and she enjoyed that.

Add this to his charming smile, intensive dark green eyes and unmistakable pink hair; it was no wonder she had fallen in love with him.

Of course, it had taken a while for her to notice that. Or rather, accept it.

While Lucy may have been a romantic due to all the novels that had accompanied her childhood and adolescence, the idea of love had scared her. Even if she didn't really know much about it except for what the books taught, she knew that loving meant caring and, eventually, losing.

She had noticed it when her childhood best friend moved away, then again with her mother's death and the years of being neglected by her father.

In a way, she had lost them, and all because she had cared. Because she had loved.

That is why, though her fear wasn't as great as Gray's, Lucy had closed herself from such feeling over the years before joining Fairy Tail.

Meeting Natsu didn't change that. Even though they quickly grew close, she never let it go beyond friendship.

Despite what their friends assumed, the two of them were never an item or secretly dating. They were simple best friends, or at least that's what Lucy kept telling herself.

During the Grand Magic Games, when they met with Future Lucy and she eventually got killed, she saw the changes in Natsu. He became more protective, caring and worried.

Lucy suspected then that his feelings for her might be evolving, but chose not to comment on it, thinking he would realize iit on his own.

He didn't and maybe it was for the best. Even if her own feelings for him had grown as well, she knew it wasn't a good idea to follow that path.

However, after the war against Tartarus and all that she lost, it became harder to pretend as if they weren't there. The desperation and hopelessness she felt after Natsu suddenly left spelled it out clearly. She was in love with him.

It was undeniable and unavoidable, but not unexpected. In a way, she had always known that this would end up happening.

When he came back and they were reunited, love gave way to a new feeling: fear. Not just of losing him, but that he wouldn't feel the same.

For even if Natsu appeared to have been falling for her before, the fact that he had leftcontradicted that. Also, once he returned, he gave no sign of reciprocating her feelings, so she kept quiet once again.

Time passed again and they remained best friends. Nothing changed, except that Natsu knew who he truly was and struggled with it. She helped him get through it and stayed by his side, but continued to pretend it was nothing more.

He didn't need to know that she loved him yet, so she waited.

Another year passed and came her Award Ceremony. Lucy knew it was the perfect time to finally let him know, so the writer in her thought of the most romantic way and scenario.

Shehad everything planned out, but as usual, things didn't go according to plan.

Catching her completely off guard, Natsu confessed while they were beginning to dance after she was granted her award.

It took her a few moments to realize what he had said, but once the words sank in, all she could do was laugh.

Confused, Natsu thought she was laughing at the idea and tried to pull away, embarrassed. But she didn't let and instead held him tight like she should've done long ago.

After telling him at last that she really did love him, they leaned in for a passionate and long awaited kiss, uncaring of who might be watching.

Later on, as they danced together now as a couple and their eyes locked, time seemed to sop moving just as it did in fairy tales.

She was a lonely princess who had found her charming prince. Or rather, an annoying and handsome peasant with crazy pink hair.

Though their tale was far from perfect, Lucy knew that she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

 **So, thoughts? Did I go too far with all the Fairy Tail references? What about my analysis of Lucy's feelings?**

 **Next chapter will be GaLe. I gotta tell you, I have no idea what's gonna happen there. I just started it and it suddenly became Levy's backstory and I am completely clueless about where it's going.**

 **Can we try 4 reviews by Sunday? (I'm gonna need time to finish this one)**


End file.
